pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wii
right|250pxMiałem urodziny kilka tygodni temu. Muszę przyznać, że wypadły znakomicie. Dostałem na prawdę mnóstwo prezentów od rodziny, a moi przyjaciele także nie skąpili podarunków. Byłem bardzo zadowolony, ponieważ dostałem czterysta dolarów w gotówce oraz sto pięćdziesiąt dolarów na karcie podarunkowej. Byłem z tego powodu szczęśliwy, ponieważ nie często mam dostęp do tak dużej sumy pieniędzy. A kiedy mam do niej dostęp i tak staram się oszczędzać. Dokładnie zastanawiam się przed każdym zakupem. Rozmawiałem z moimi znajomymi, na temat tego, co mogę kupić za otrzymane pieniądze. W końcu zdecydowałem się kupić konsolę Nintendo Wii. Nigdy specjalnie nie interesowałem się grami video, ale po tym, jak u znajomego pograłem kilka godzin w Wii Sports stwierdziłem, że muszę mieć tą konsolę. Przesiedziałem cztery godziny w Internecie, szukając najlepszej oferty. W końcu znalazłem na eBay'u. Sprzedający chciał za rzadko używaną konsolę jedynie sto dolarów. Nie zamieścił zbyt wielu szczegółów dotyczących samego obiektu sprzedaży, ale wstawił kilka zdjęć, na których wyglądała dobrze. Miałem nieco wątpliwości odnośnie kupna, gdyż użytkownik, który wystawił Wii na aukcję był zarejestrowany od niedawna, w związku z czym nie sprzedał jeszcze niczego i nie mógł udowodnić swojej uczciwości. Postanowiłem jednak, że dam mu szansę. Kiedy przyszła paczka, zauważyłem coś dziwnego na pudełku od Wii. Wyglądało na to, że pleśniało przy krawędziach. Zlekceważyłem jednak to. Byłem podekscytowany myślą o grze na mojej nowej konsoli. Czym prędzej więc ją wypakowałem i podłączyłem. Na początku nie byłem pewien, co dokładnie zrobić. Kiedy system już się załadował zobaczyłem, że na dysku, zostało mnóstwo rzeczy po poprzednim właścicielu. Byłem szczęściarzem. Okazało się, że dawny właściciel kupił za pośrednictwem sklepu Nintendo (Virtual Marketplace - przyp. tłumacza) tonę gier. Miałem do dyspozycji Yoshi's Story, Super Mario 64, Mario Kart, Legend of Zelda, Super Mario World, i całą masę innych klasycznych gier.... byłem w niebie. Grałem sześć godzin bez przerwy (tak, wiem - nie mam życia), dopóki nie zmęczyłem się i nie poszedłem do łóżka. Kiedy obudziłem się rano postanowiłem, że przeszukam całą konsolę i zobaczę, co jeszcze ma do zaoferowania. Wszystkie gry pochodziły ze sklepu internetowego Nintendo. Wyjątkiem był jeden tytuł. Ikona wyglądała, jakby wystąpiły problemy z jej wyświetlaniem. W rezultacie, widoczny był tylko biały kwadrat. Nie chcąc przegapić potencjalnej zabawy, uruchomiłem grę. Kiedy kliknąłem na ikonę, zostałem przeniesiony do szarego ekranu, na którym wyświetlił się napisany czerwoną czcionką wyraz "persevero" (Później dowiedziałem się, że po hiszpańsku oznacza to "kontynuuj"). Kliknąłem na to słowo. Moim oczom ukazało się menu z czterema ikonami. Każda z ikon miała w sobie coś złowrogiego. Nie wiem dokładnie dlaczego, ale były... niepokojące. Jeszcze raz niechęć przegapienia zabawy wzięła górę nad moimi obawami, tak więc zdecydowałem się wybrać jeden z symboli. Wybór padł na pierwszy z brzegu. Symbol przedstawiał leżące pod znakiem X, poziome linie, które przecinały koło. Kiedy potwierdziłem wybór symbolu, zostałem przeniesiony do świata gry, łudząco przypominającego nasz świat. Na dodatek akcja rozgrywała się w mieście, które było odzwierciedleniem miasta, w którym rzeczywiście mieszkałem. Rozpocząłem w domu, który również był bardzo podobny do mojego. Gra nie przypominała żadnej, którą widziałem wcześniej. Kamera była przedstawiona z perspektywy pierwszej osoby. Kłopot w tym, że nie było tam żadnego celu. Miałem całkowicie wolną wolę, mogłem robić, co tylko chciałem. Wyszedłem więc z domu i zacząłem wędrować po wirtualnym świecie, tak łudząco podobnym do tego, w którym przyszło mi żyć. Po dwóch godzinach gry zostałem wyrzucony z powrotem do menu. Zorientowałem się, że teraz znajdują się tam tylko trzy symbole. Spojrzałem na zegarek, i zobaczyłem, że robi się późno. Postanowiłem więc pójść do łóżka, a do gry wrócić z samego rana. Jak postanowiłem, tak też zrobiłem. Następnego dnia, tuż po obudzeniu się, pobiegłem do konsoli, żeby zobaczyć, co kryją pozostałe trzy symbole. Włączyłem grę i zostałem przeniesiony do menu. Wybrałem drugą ikonę. Przedstawiała odwrócony do góry nogami krzyż, z którego ramion wychodził trójkąt. Wybrałem go. Gra, do świata której się przeniosłem wyglądała prawie identycznie tak samo jak ta, w którą grałem zeszłego dnia. Tym razem jednak, na ulicy pojawili się ludzie. Wydawali się nie mieć żadnych cech własnych, przez co wyglądali jak duża grupa poruszających się manekinów. Kontynuowałem zwiedzanie miasta, po czym ponownie zostałem wyrzucony do menu. Chciałem grać dalej, więc wybrałem kolejny symbol. Ten przedstawiał kwadrat w kole. Świat gry, w którym znalazłem się tym razem, wydawał się nieco odpychający. Wyglądał na ponury, a postacie poruszały się w ślimaczym tempie. Po rozejrzeniu się po okolicy dostrzegłem, że po ulicach są porozrzucane przedmioty, z którymi mogę wejść w interakcję. Większość z tych przedmiotów była nożami. Postanowiłem podnieść jeden z nich i zobaczyć, jakie czynności mogę wykonać za jego pomocą. Oczywiście, jedną z dostępnych opcji było dźganie. Postanowiłem zobaczyć, co się stanie, gdy pozabijam kilku mieszkańców-manekinów, poruszających się po mieście. Wyszedłem więc na ulicę i zacząłem ich dźgać. Zabrzmi to niesamowicie sadystycznie, ale było to całkiem zabawne. Kiedy kogoś dźgnąłem, ta postać padała na ziemię i wiła się w agonii, aby w końcu zniknąć. To było dziwnie... satysfakcjonujące. Po dwudziestu minutach zabijania losowych cywili, zostałem ponownie przeniesiony do menu. Robiło się późno, więc stwierdziłem, że pójdę się przespać. Ostatnim symbolem zajmę się rano. Noc minęła podejrzanie szybko. Obudził mnie dziwny odór, dochodzący z mojego domu. Domyśliłem się, że zapach może wydobywać się ze śmieci, więc wyniosłem je. Po powrocie, włączyłem Wii, wybrałem grę i znalazłem się w menu, w którym znajdował się ostatni symbol. Był to po prostu X. Wybrałem go. Ponownie zostałem przeniesiony do znanej już mi wirtualnej rzeczywistości. Nastąpiły w niej jednak duże zmiany. Wszystko było zupełnie czerwone, a ja zacząłem grę z nożem w ręku. Pojąłem, co muszę zrobić. Biegałem po mieście i dźgałem niewinnych obywateli miasta przez około pięć godzin. Wtedy zostałem przeniesiony do menu. Było puste. Czułem się rozczarowany z powodu tak kiepskiego zakończenia. Postanowiłem zdrzemnąć się. Bądź co bądź, granie przez pięć godzin non-stop i dźganie ludzi za pomocą kontrolera Wii potrafi człowieka zmęczyć. Zasnąłem. Miałem dziwny sen. Byłem sam w ciemnym pokoju, a w ręku trzymałem nóż. Do pomieszczenia wszedł mężczyzna. Miał dziurę od kuli na czole. Podchodząc do mnie, wyciągał ręce. Stałem nieruchomo, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje. Mężczyzna, bardzo zniekształconym, wręcz demonicznym głosem powiedział: "Gratuluję. Wypełniłeś swoje zadanie". Po obudzeniu się, poczułem, że smród, który czułem rano nie zniknął, a wręcz przeciwnie - nabrał na intensywności. Spryskałem pomieszczenie odświeżaczem powietrza i poszedłem zjeść obiad. Jedząc, sprawdziłem swojego maila. Zobaczyłem, że dostałem wiadomość od faceta, który sprzedał mi Wii. Otworzyłem ją. "Gratuluję. Wypełniłeś swoje zadanie. Szczerze - Arnold Vonmarshall". Mocno się przestraszyłem. To były dokładnie te same słowa, które wypowiedział facet we śnie. Szybko stwierdziłem jednak, że to tylko przypadek, i kontynuowałem swój dzień. Smród, który czułem wcześniej, stał się jeszcze mocniejszy. Postanowiłem rozejrzeć się, i poszukać jego źródła. Przeszukałem cały dom. Zapach dochodził z piwnicy. Zapaliłem światło i zszedłem po schodach. Odnalazłem stos. Stos ludzkich ciał. Byłem przerażony. Patrzyłem na to ze zgrozą jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym pobiegłem na górę, żeby to wszystko przemyśleć i postarać się poukładać w sensowną całość. Po jakiejś godzinie czy dwóch bezmyślnego patrzenia się w ścianę, postanowiłem zejść na dół raz jeszcze i dokładniej przyjrzeć się sprawie. Powoli otworzyłem drzwi i zacząłem schodzić po schodach, w kierunku ciał. Wtedy zauważyłem, że coś jest przypięte do poręczy schodów. Wydruk jakiejś firmy z Houston. Na dole widniało nazwisko Arnold Vonmarshall. Czym prędzej pobiegłem na górę, i zacząłem szukać informacji o tym człowieku za pomocą Google. Dowiedziałem się, że Arnold Vonmarshall zabił nożem dwadzieścia trzy osoby w małym, niemieckim miasteczku, po czym popełnił samobójstwo. Zdarzenie miało miejsce ponad cztery miesiące temu. Tuż po tym, jak przeczytałem tą wiadomość, usłyszałem głośne pukanie do drzwi. To była policja. Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Creepypasta miesiąca